


The Killer Among Us

by Yiri



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiri/pseuds/Yiri
Summary: Green gets caught by the impostor, and begins to wish it had just murdered him.
Relationships: Green/Blue (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	The Killer Among Us

Green was usually considered a very outgoing, social, and overall fun person to be around. But ever since rumors of freelance assassins and murder for-hires sneaking onto ships or joining crews with the sole intent of leaving the ship a abandoned space-morgue had turned Green from a social butterfly, to a paranoid mess. The crew just referred to each other as the color of their space suit. They were close with each other, but found it easier to remember colors, not names.  
The only person Green considered a friend was White, a veteran astronaut. People around the ship rumored that White had survived an impostor attack a few years back, White even had a scar on his back that he claimed was caused by the impostor. But he never really believed White, no matter how hard he tried to convince him and no matter how hard he wanted to believe him.  
It was just a normal day with everyone except Blue, Red, Black, and White sitting at the cafeteria, sharing stories about space walking and exploring distant planets while drinking alcohol until their earpieces turned on and the crew heard Red and Black bawling their eyes out about how they found White with the back of his head pouring blood. “Where are you?” Green asked, trying to conceal the panic in his voice. “W-W-We’re in the bathroom!” Red choked out.  
When Green arrived, he had to stifle his urge to vomit. This had to be some sort of nightmare, this couldn’t be real. He decided to focus on consoling Black and Red and getting medical help instead of White’s rotting corpse. Shortly after calling Blue, the medic of the crew, White was wheeled away on a stretcher.  
When everyone was getting ready to sleep that night, Green walked into the doctor’s office and saw White being examined by Blue. Blue jumped when he saw Green. “Oh, uh Green, I’m sorry about what happened to your friend.” Blue said in the obligatory “I’m sorry” tone. “Why are you here? Everyone’s getting ready to hit the sack.” Blue added. “I just wanna know how White died.” Green stated.   
“He was shot in the back of the head, after fishing around in his noggin, I found a bullet. And I am certain after the course of my investigation this was not only a murder, but also Red’s doing.” Blue explained. “What the hell do you mean? Red wouldn’t hurt a fly! You’ve got some serious balls pinning this on him!” Green went off before being cut off. “I understand your frustration.” Blue started before loading a video tape into a monitor. “But before calling me a liar, take a look at this. I found this at the security office. The video appeared to be camera footage, and it showed the unthinkable, Red pulling a silenced gun from under the mattress, following White while keeping the gun behind his back and following White into the bathroom.  
After the footage was shown to the crew, Red was dragged out to the garbage chute, and shot off into the unforgiving vacuum of space. “Thank god.” Green thought. The universe was a much better place without some barbarous wolf in sheep’s clothing killing innocent people for a quick buck, or just the sheer thrill of it. That’s where the story should’ve ended, but Green should’ve thought of the idea of there being more than one impostor among them.  
Green was working on electrical one day when he was smothered out of nowhere from behind with some sort of towel or cloth. While desperately trying to escape, he suddenly felt extremely sleepy. before he knew it, he passed out.  
When Green woke up, he felt as if he couldn’t get up, then he noticed his hands were tied to some pipes on the wall. Then he noticed Blue sitting patiently on a chair sharpening a knife. This was it, he didn’t even get to know the answers to life’s greatest questions. Such as “Are Lucky Charms magically delicious or just delicious?” or “Why the fuck didn’t I see this coming?” Green’s train of thought was cut off by Blue approaching him before kneeling down right in front of his face. 

Green could say a lot of horrendous things about Blue, but at least he looked pretty from the view he got through his visor. “You’re pretty foolish for not thinking before letting your guard down. But at least you look cute when you’re struggling.” Was this sick fuck making sexual advances towards him? Or was he just being creepy? Either way, he didn’t want to find out, but when Blue took off his helmet revealing his combed hair and pale complexion he tried screaming at the top of his lungs before his mouth was covered and the bastard began pressing his knife to his throat.

“C’mon, if you settle down I won’t slash your throat.” Blue added, “Y’know, I didn’t like Red, he was bossy and saw me as a liability. So I ratted that fucker out and had your clueless crew mates shoot him into space. Now I can play with my food in peace.” Green thought “Play with his food? What is this sick fuck about to do?” The answer to that question would hit him like a train when he noticed Blue unzipping his suit revealing his non-existent abs and underwear.   
Normally, having anyone handle him like this would send him into cardiac arrest, and it was sending him into cardiac arrest, but not in a good way. Then this sadist begins fucking licking his nipple, the worst part of all this is that he could feel himself becoming harder and Blue could definitely see him getting harder.   
Blue let out a giggle, “you’re really excited are you? Stop acting like you aren’t.” Green had wished he had been shot into space instead of Red, at least suffocating wouldn’t be as humiliating as being violated the way he was. And then Blue begins fucking grinding on him. The friction was beginning to make the top of his boner poke out of his underwear. The only thing keeping Green from making Blue slit his throat were his crew mates. But then Blue unzipped his own suit and took all of it off, leaving Blue in only his boxers. And out of nowhere, Blue takes off Green’s underwear and begins sucking him off. The sounds of Blue slurping combined with the overwhelming pleasure caused Green to let out several moans, he couldn’t help himself even if he tried.  
As soon as he was about to release his seed Blue stopped and got off Green’s penis with a cartoonish wet pop. Blue spread Green’s legs wide open and began licking his hole and shoving his fingers in it. After he pulled his fingers out for the last time Green felt something press against his asshole. He tried pleading as if that would do anything.  
Blue carelessly slammed against Green causing him to squeal with pleasure and pain. Green was already nearing his breaking point, but what pushed him over the edge was when Blue began sloppily kissing him and jerking him off. That was it, sperm began spilling out of his penis and onto Blue. Blue then stood up and pressed his tip to Green’s lips asking for entrance. With saliva still dribbling down his face he sucked blue off. After Blue released inside of his mouth Blue collapsed next to Green. Blue began licking Greens lips, and Green allowed one final French kiss. Afterwards, Green fell asleep.  
When Green woke up he noticed his hands were cut free and his suit was zipped back up. After walking back into the cafeteria he gazed at the crew who were doing their own business and Black told him “You were missing all day and we’re already heading back to earth! Where the hell were you? Blue winked at him from one of the tables. “I guess I just forgot to wake up.” Green told her.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed just as much writing this as you cringed reading it.


End file.
